


Lost and Found

by Tsumikara



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Deutsch | German, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumikara/pseuds/Tsumikara
Summary: Wenn man etwas verliert, findet man auch immer wieder etwas. Katsuya verliert etwas sehr wichtiges, doch findet er mehr, als er je geglaubt hätte, wieder.
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 4





	Lost and Found

Lost and found

„Bist du dir sicher, dass ich hier sein kann?“, fragte Katsuya den jüngeren. Dieser verdrehte nur die Augen. Der Blonde hatte bereits mehrmals diese Frage gestellt und die Antwort würde sich nicht ändern.

„Ja Jounouchi-kun. Ni-sama weiß eh nicht, dass du hier bist und es ist mir egal, was er sagt. Ich habe dich eingeladen und damit basta!“, Mokuba blickte auf seine Unterlagen hinab und begutachtete dann die Maschine vor ihm. Sie warm im Hauptraum der Sicherheitsanlage und Mokuba überprüfte mit seinem Laptop, ob die jeweiligen Sicherungen der Attraktionen einwandfrei liefen. Überall standen Geräte und Werkzeuge herum und von der Decke baumelten einige Stangen und anderes, was Katsuya in dem schwachen Licht nicht erkennen konnte. Es war unheimlich und Katsuya lief mehr als einmal ein leichter Schauer über den Rücken. Warum er sich ausgerechnet heute dazu entschlossen hatte mitzukommen, war ihm ein Rätseln. Doch dieses unheimliche Gefühl würde ihm eine gute Inspiration für sein Halloweenbild geben. Es war zwar noch Sommer und die Sommerferien hatten gerade erst angefangen, aber er wollte jetzt schon einige Skizzen zustande bringen, damit er genügend Zeit hatte sich zu entscheiden.

  
Außerdem fand er es faszinierend wie Mokuba sich konzentrieren konnte. Yuugi hatte mal behauptet, dass sie beide dieselbe Konzentration aufbringen konnten und seitdem beobachtete Katsuya den jüngeren, wenn dieser sich konzentrierte. Der Blonde musste aber auch zugeben, dass er dadurch viel mehr auf seine Mitmenschen achtete und sie beobachtete. Ab und an fing er sogar an, die konzentrierten Gesichter zu zeichnen. Ein leises Geräusch ließ ihn seine Umgebung erkunden, doch die Schwärze in der Ferne ließ ihn nichts erkennen.  
„Wie lange brauchst du noch Mokuba?“  
„Jounouchi-kun, jetzt sein mal kein Angsthase. Hier ist niemand außer uns beiden“, Mokuba rollte mit den Augen. Er konnte echt nicht verstehen, wie jemand nur so viel Angst haben konnte, wie der Blonde. Katsuya beugte sich zu Mokuba runter und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Er verstand nicht wie man aus diesen ganzen Bildern, Diagrammen und Einsen und Nullen etwas herauslesen konnte.

„Warum habt ihr eigentlichen bei eurem Server auch Werkzeug stehen? Sollte das nicht eher getrennt gelagert werden?“  
„Schon, aber wir sind gerade dabei einen größeren Serverraum zu bauen. Und solange dieser noch nicht fertig ist, haben wir das hier alles zusammengelegt“, Mokuba tippte etwas auf den Tasten und es öffneten sich mehrere Fenster. Zufrieden klappte er den Laptop zu und stand auf.  
„Bereit für einen Abstecher ins ‚Gingerbread House‘“?, Mokuba grinste und Katsuya grinste zurück.  
„Aber sowas von!“, rief er und Mokuba führte ihn durch die Dunkelheit. Gerade als Mokuba die Stelle übertreten wollte, an der das Fallgitter, welches als Feuerschutztor fungierte, angebracht war, ertönte ein Warngeräusch. Das Fallgitter rasselte kurz, dann raste es nach unten auf Mokuba zu. Katsuya reagierte blitzschnell. Er machte einen Schritt auf Mokuba zu, stieß Mokuba mit dem rechten Arm aus der Gefahrenzone heraus.

Der Schwarzhaarige riss die Augen erschrocken auf, er spürte nur den Stoß und wie er auf dem Boden ankam. Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall kam das Tor auf dem Boden zum Stillstand. Mokuba wollte erleichtert aufatmen, doch als sich sein Blick auf das Tor senkte schrie er auf.

„Jounouchi-kun!“

~ 6 Wochen später ~

„Yuugi!“, Honda kam auf den Kleineren zu gelaufen und schwang seinen Arm um dessen Schulter. 6 Wochen waren vergangen und nun hatte die Schule wieder angefangen. Yuugi hatte etwas an Farbe gewonnen und war gewachsen, jedoch musste er immer noch feststellen, dass er der kleinste der Klasse war.   
“Honda-kun“, lachte der Bunthaarige und stieß ihm freundschaftlich die Faust in die Schulter.  
„Da seid ihr zwei ja“, Anzu stemmte lächelnd ihre Hände in die Hüfte und die beiden Jungen begrüßten das braunhaarige Mädchen. Sie erzählten von ihrem Sommer und was sie alles so gemacht hatten oder nicht gemacht hatten. Anzu tadelte die beiden, dass sie die Sommeraufgaben nicht beendet hatten.  
„Habt ihr eigentlich von dem Vorfall in Kaibaland gehört?“, fragte Honda plötzlich und Anzu nickte nur. Yuugi, der außerhalb Dominos war, schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Es heißt, es soll einen Unfall mit Personenschaden gegeben haben“, flüsterte Honda, da Kaiba Seto gerade das Klassenzimmer betrat. Die dreier Gruppe war nicht die einzige, die den Kopf in die Richtung des brünetten CEO drehte und ihn mit Argusaugen beobachteten. Seto ignorierte die Blicke so gut es eben ging. Er wusste, was los war und war selber noch nicht ganz der Alte. Noch immer hatte er die entsetzte und schluchzende Stimme Mokubas im Kopf.

_„Ni-sama! Es ist was passiert. Jounouchi-kun…er…“, das Schluchzen wurde lauter und Kaiba sprang von seinem Bürostuhl in seinem Büro auf.  
„Wo bist du?“  
„H-hinter dem Feuerschutztor zum Serverraum. Bitte, Ni-sama. Beeil dich…“, wieder schluchzte der Schwarzhaarige auf und Seto stürmte aus seinem Büro. Seine Sekretärin blickte ihn verwundert an, doch der Blick den der Blauäugige ihr zuwarf, ließ die direkt verstummen.  
„Ich bin auf dem Weg. Was ist mit der Verriegelung der Sauerstoffzufuhr?“  
„Die ist zu! Und ich bekomme sie nicht geöffnet.“  
„Bleib ruhig. Ruf Isono an, er hat dich doch hingefahren. Er kann eventuell das Tor händisch öffnen“, Seto stieß die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf und rannte die 10 Stockwerke nach unten. Dann stieg er in sein Auto und ignorierte sämtliche Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzungen._

_Nach 20 Minuten war er endlich angekommen. Mit schnellen Schritten machte er sich auf den Weg zum Serverraum, um sich zu vergewissern, dass es Mokuba gut ging. Endlich kam er an. Es war ihm nie lang vorgekommen, doch Mokuba schluchzend am Telefon zu hören und nur noch so schnell es geht dort anzukommen, erschien ihm heute wie eine Ewigkeit. Doch das Bild, welches ihm dort entgegensprang, würde er wohl nie vergessen. Und er musste sich ziemlich zusammenreißen, sich nicht an Ort und Stelle zu übergeben._

Die Tür ging ratternd auf und Katsuya betrat den Klassenraum. Sofort wurde er von seinen Freunden begrüßt und Katsuya lachte freudig auf, als Yuugi ihn fragte, ob auch er die Duelle im Fernsehen gesehen hatte. Bevor der Blonde jedoch antworten konnte, ließ das Klappern eines Stuhles die gesamte Klasse verstummen. Einige schauten mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf den CEO, andere murmelten und flüsterten. Seto starrte den Blonden wütend, aber auch entsetzt an.  
„Was zur Hölle machst du hier?“, seine Stimme war zischend und Katsuya zuckte leicht zusammen. Dann zuckte er nur mit den Schultern und blickte an ihm vorbei.  
„Auch wenn ich es nicht gerne zugebe, muss ich nun Mal in die Schule und was lernen“, er grinste den Brünetten an. Dieser jedoch kam auf ihn zu und beäugte ihn.  
„Du hast strenge Bettruhe verschrieben bekommen!“, seine Stimme war lauter als beabsichtig, doch er war zu besorgt um den Blonden. Die letzten sechs Wochen waren für alle nervenaufreibend gewesen und er musste zugeben, dass er den Blonden in sein Herz geschlossen hatte. Auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde und auch dem Blonden nicht gesagt hatte. Nur mit Kleinigkeiten gezeigt.  
„Seto“, jammerte der Blonde und ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Sofort wurde sich der Blonde bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte und er blickte den CEO entschuldigend an. Dieser schnaubte nur und packte den Blonden am linken Handgelenk.

„Wir gehen“, bestimmte er und zerrte den Blonden hinter sich her. Seto ignorierte die empörten Rufe von Yuugi, Anzu und Honda und Katsuya blickte ihnen entschuldigend entgegen.  
„Kommt bei Kaiba vorbei!“, rief er noch ihnen zu und schon waren sie auf dem leeren Schulhof und auf dem Weg zum Parkplatz, der Schule.  
„Seto, jetzt komm schon. Mir geht es gut“, versicherte der Blonde und Kaiba blieb ruckartig stehen. Langsam drehte er sich um und Katsuya konnte reinste Sorge, aber auch Schuldgefühle im Blick des Blauäugigen erkennen. Seufzend trat er auf Seto zu und legte seine rechte Hand an die Wange des Größeren.  
„Mir geht es gut. Wirklich. Und weißt du wem ich das zu verdanken habe? Dir“, Katsuya lächelte und streckte sich dem Brünetten entgegen. Ihre Lippen streiften sich kurz, dann entfernte sich der Blonde etwas.  
„Und jetzt komm. Ich werde wohl nicht wieder in die Schule gehen dürfen, nicht wahr?“  
„Wie recht du da hast.“

~

Nervös tigerten die Drei vor dem Tor der Kaiba Villa auf und ab. Sie hatten dem Ruf ihres Freundes folgegeleistet, jedoch waren sie jetzt ziemlich nervös und keiner traute sich zu klingeln.  
„Was glaubt ihr, will uns Jou-kun sagen?“, fragte Yuugi und starrte durch das Tor auf das Gebäude dahinter. Die Villa sah recht düster aus und die meisten Fenster waren dunkel. Der Garten war gepflegt und es gab einige unterschiedliche Pflanzen und Bäume. Plötzlich knarrte das Tor und langsam öffnete es sich. Yuugi sprang vor Schreck zurück und Anzu kreischte kurz auf. Nur Honda blieb ruhig und trat durch das Tor hindurch.  
„Scheint so, als wüsste man, dass wir hier wären“, seine Hände stopfte er in seine Jackentaschen und marschierte auf den Eingang des Hauses zu. Die anderen beiden eilten ihm nach.

  
In der Tür stand grinsend Katsuya und ließ seine drei Freunde eintreten. Im Rahmen der Wohnzimmertür stand Seto und beäugte die Drei kritisch. Unter dem Blick von diesem schrumpfte Anzu gefühlt mehrere Zentimeter zusammen. Sie wusste, dass der CEO eisig, wütend, böse und wer weiß wie noch schauen konnte, doch dieser Blick war anders.   
„Kaiba-kun“, begrüßte Yuugi ihn und Kaiba schnaubte nur, bevor er sich umdrehte und in dem Zimmer verschwand.  
„Nehmt es ihm nicht übel, aber er ist ziemlich besorgt und übervorsichtig zur Zeit“, erklärte Katsuya und folgte dem Brünetten in das Wohnzimmer.  
„Ja, klar“, murmelte Honda und verdrehte die Augen. Er bekam den Ellenbogen von Anzu in die Seite gerammt und verstummte. Die drei betraten ein modern eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer mit einem großen und einem kleinen, weißen Ledersofa, einem passenden Sessel und einer Leinwand als Fernseher. Da Katsuya und Seto auf dem kleineren Sofa Platz genommen hatten, setzten sich die Drei auf das große Sofa. Nervös blickten sie sich um und Yuugi rutschte unruhig auf der Sitzfläche hin und her.

  
„Also…“, begann der Bunthaarige zögernd und blickte den Blonden an. Honda verdrehte wieder die Augen. Ihn hatte der Mut gepackt.  
„Was zur Hölle machst du bei Kaiba zu Hause, Alter?!“, fuhr er auf und stellte die Frage, die den anderen beiden auf der Zunge lag.  
„Honda!“, zischte Anzu und funkelte ihn zornig an. Sie wollte es zwar auch wissen, aber der Ton, den Honda an den Tag gelegt hatte, war alles andere als höflich. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, beließ seinen Blick aber auf Katsuya, der seufzte. Kurz drehte er sich zu Seto und drückte seine Hand, dann wandte er sich mit einer ernsten Miene an seine drei Freunde.  
„Ich bin hier seit circa 2 Wochen. Die Wochen davor war ich im Krankenhaus“, erklärte er und Hondas Blick wurde sofort besorgt.  
„Keine Sorge Honda, es ist nicht so passiert wie du es denkst. Ihr habt sicherlich die Nachrichten zu dem Vorfall in Kaibaland mitbekommen. Nun, ich war der ‚Personenschaden‘ wie sie es so schön ausgedrückt haben“, er spürte wie Seto sich versteifte und seine Hand fand die des anderen.  
„Ich hab Mokuba versprochen gehabt, ihn bei der Wartung des Sicherheitssystems zu begleiten, doch als wir raus gehen wollte, ist…“, der blonde stockte kurz. Er hatte zwar gesagt, dass es ihm gut ging und das tat es auch. Aber von dem Vorfall zu erzählen, viel ihm nach wie vor schwer. Er räusperte sich kurz und fing an zu erzählen.

_„Ni-sama!“, erhörte die schluchzende Stimme von Mokuba, konnte aber nichts weiter verstehen. Ihm tat der rechte Arm weh und es wurde für ihn immer schwieriger bei Verstand zu bleiben. Plötzlich hörte er ein schrilles Kreischen und dann packten ihn zwei Arme. Er wurde gezogen und dann gegen eine Wand angelehnt. Schwerfällig öffnete er die Augen und blickte auf eine Sonnenbrille. Isono stand vor ihm und sprach, doch er verstand kein einziges Wort. Sein Kopf kippte nach vorne und ihm verschwamm die Sicht._

_Das nächste was er mitbekam, war wie jemand würgte.  
„Mokuba, was ist passiert“, die Stimme kam ihm bekannt vor. Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen, sein Blick war auf seine Hose gerichtet. Er hob den Kopf, sah Kaiba und seinen Bruder, jedoch fehlte Isono. Sein Kopf fiel ihm wieder auf die Brust und er stöhnte auf. Sofort waren die beiden Kaibabrüder bei ihm. Mokuba unterdrückte ein Schluchzen und Kaiba legte vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Schulter von Katsuya.  
„Bonkotsu, wag es ja nicht die Augen zu schließen!“, knurrte der Brünette und schüttelte ihn. Verwirrt öffnete er die Augen, doch er sah nichts. Hatte er sie überhaupt geöffnet? Er versuchte es wieder, doch ein plötzliches Schaukeln ließ ihn innehalten.  
„Wir haben ihn wieder. Setz ‘nen Notruf ab! Wir brauchen sofort jede erdenkliche Hilfe!“, eine ihm fremde Stimme hatte gesprochen. Das Schaukeln nahm zu und er konnte auch ein leichtes Motorengeräusch hören.  
„Bleib bei mir Junge. Kaiba-sama wäre sicherlich nicht erfreut, wenn ich ihm mitteilen müsste, dass du es nicht geschafft hast“, die Stimme war sanft und er spürte, wie sein Arm gedrückt wurde. Sein rechter Arm pochte noch etwas._

_„Er wird es schaffen Ni-sama“, er konnte Mokuba leise murmeln hören und kurz darauf kam nur ein Grunzen. Katsuya kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie langsam. Das grelle Licht brannte und er schloss die Augen direkt wieder. Ein Stöhnen entrang seinen Lippen und sofort spürte er, wie Mokuba und sein Bruder an sein Bett herantraten.  
„Jounouchi-kun!“  
„Jounouchi.“  
Katsuya war sich nicht sicher ob die Welt untergegangen war oder ob das nicht Kaiba war. Die Stimme des CEO war besorgt und sanft. Er versuchte wieder die Augen zu öffnen und suchte dann den Blick des Brünetten. Selbst die strahlend blauen Augen, die sonst immer eisig waren, waren voller Sorge.  
„Kaiba, was ist denn los?“, seine Stimme war brüchig und er merkte, dass seine Lippen beim Sprechen rissig wurden. Sofort war ein Glas mit Wasser an seinen Lippen und er trank gierig die kühle Flüssigkeit.  
„Mokuba, geh bitte einen Arzt holen“, bat Seto seinen Bruder und dieser rannte aus dem Zimmer.  
„An was kannst du dich erinnern?“  
„Ich…ich war mit Mokuba im Serverraum. Und dann ist da das Tor…es hätte Mokuba erwischt. Ich…ich hab‘ ihn weggeschubst. Und dann ist da nur noch Schmerz“, er hustete und wieder war da das Glas.  
  
_

_„Ich danke dir, dass du Mokuba gerettet hast“, brach der Brünette die Stille, die sich gebildet hatte. Verwirrt blickte der Blonde seinen Besuch an.  
„Ohne dich wäre Mokuba nicht mehr am Leben. Aber ich muss mich auch entschuldigen. Das alles hätte nicht passieren dürfen“, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und ein Mann in einem weißen Kittel betrat den Raum, dicht gefolgt von Mokuba.  
„Jounouchi-san! Wie schön, dass Sie aufgewacht sind. Ich bin Ayashi Shino, Ihr zuständiger Arzt. Ich würde Sie gerne untersuchen, doch ich müsste die beiden Herren bitten, den Raum zu verlassen“, Ayashi-san strahlte eine Ruhe aus, die den Blonden nicken ließ. Er wusste nicht warum, er hatte das Gefühl, dass er in guten Händen war. Seto und Mokuba verließen das Zimmer und setzten sich auf die Stühle, die etwas entfernt an der Wand angebracht waren. Sie wussten nicht, was sie machen sollten und schwiegen sich gegenseitig an. Als ein Schrei durch den Flur hallte, sprang Seto auf und wollte wieder in das Zimmer stürmen, wurde aber von einer Krankenschwester aufgehalten. Zwei andere stürzten in den Raum und Seto konnte einen kurzen Blick auf den Blonden erhaschen. Tränen rannen sein Gesicht hinab und er versuchte sich aus dem Griff des Arztes zu befreien. Immer wieder hörte er die verzweifelte Stimme des Blonden, die schlussendlich in ein reines Schluchzen überging. _

_Der Arzt hatte gewartet, bis die Tür ins Schloss fiel und drehte sich dann seinem Patienten komplett zu.  
„Jounouchi-san, Sie wissen warum Sie hier sind?“ Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf und ein Schmerz im rechten Arm durchzuckte ihn. Er griff an seinen Arm und stockte. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er bekam einen mitleidigen aber wissenden Blick von Ayashi-san.  
„Nein…“, flüsterte er und griff noch einmal nach dem Arm. Wieder griff er ins Leere und langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zu seiner rechten Seite. Dort wo sein Arm sein sollte war nichts. Kein Arm und kein Stummel.  
„Jounouchi-san. Wir mussten leider den restlichen Arm amputieren“, begann der Arzt und Katsuya hob seinen Blick.  
„Nein!“, er schrie, schlug um sich, weinte. Ayashi-san versuchte ihn festzuhalten und ihn zu beruhigen, doch es half nichts. Krankenschwester kamen in das Zimmer gerannt und halfen dem Arzt. Sie fixierten Katsuya und gaben ihm eine Beruhigungsspritze. Nach einigen Minuten schlief der Blonde wieder._

_Vor dem Zimmer tigerte Seto auf und ab. Als sie dich Tür endlich öffnete und der Arzt hinaustrat, durchbohrte der Brünette den Mann mit seinem Blick.  
„Wir haben ihn fixiert und ruhiggestellt. Es wird für ihn schwierig werden, aber er wird es verkraften. Hoffentlich“, der Arzt blickte sorgenvoll auf die geschlossene Tür. Seto seufzte auf. Er wusste, dass der Blonde es nicht verkraften würde. Katsuya war Rechtshänder und nun fehlte dieser Arm ihm.   
„Ni-sama…du bist doch gerade dabei...“, er verstummte und stellte seine Frage stumm an seinen Bruder. Dieser nickte langsam und in seinem Kopf formte sich ein Plan.  
„Mokuba, ich werde in die Firma gehen“, war alles was er sagte, bevor er davon rauschte. Zurück ließ er einen verwirrten Arzt und einen strahlenden Mokuba._

Katsuya blickte seine Freunde lange an. An einigen Stellen hatte ihn Seto unterstützt und Katsuya war ihm mehr als nur dankbar. Es war für ihn noch immer schlimm zu wissen, dass er nie wieder seinen rechten Arm spüren würde.  
„Aber…du hast doch einen Arm!“  
„Alter, hör auf uns zu verarschen!“  
Yuugi und Honda waren beide aufgesprungen. Anzu saß versteinert da und ihr liefen die Tränen hinunter. Sie konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie es für den Blonden sein musste. Seine rechte Hand war seine starke Hand. Mit dieser Hand zog er die Karten bei Duell Monsters und mit dieser Hand zeichnete er.  
„Ich hab wieder einen Arm. Dank Seto“, er lächelte und lehnte sich an den Brünetten. Dieser legte seinen Arm um ihn und zog ihn mehr zu sich heran. Verwirrt blickten ihn seine Freunde an.   
„Du kannst es ihnen ruhig zeigen. Dank dir wird es bald sowieso davon wimmeln“, ermutigte Seto den Blonden und dieser nickte. Dann löste er sich kurz von dem Brünetten und zog sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein schwarzer, metallener Arm, der mit seiner Schulter verbunden war.   
„Was zum…?!“, sie zogen alle drei die Luft ein und Anzu schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund. Dann stand sie vorsichtig auf und kam auf den Blonden zu. Vor ihm ging sie in die Hocke und mit einer zittrigen Hand berührte sie den Arm.

„Aus was ist er?“, fragte Anzu und fuhr mit ihren Fingern den Arm entlang. Sie konnte in den Arm an manchen Stellen blicken und sah unterschiedliche Kabel und dünne Stäbe.  
„Titan und Chirurgenstahl. Beides enthält sehr wenig Nickel und kann dadurch keine Allergie auslösen. Ich arbeite schon länger an Prothesen und diese hier ist meine erste gelungene, die mit den menschlichen Nerven verbunden werden konnte“, erklärte Seto.  
„Du hast Jounouchi als Versuchsobjekt missbraucht?!“, Honda kam mit einigen Schritten auf den anderen Brünetten zu und packte ihn am Kragen.  
„Honda!“, Katsuya versuchte seinen Freund zu beruhigen, doch dieser schien ihn gar nicht wahr zu nehmen.   
„Habe ich nicht. Ich habe virtuelle Test vorher gemacht und erst danach Katsuya gefragt, ob er es denn machen möchte“, zischte der CEO und Honda ließ von ihm ab. Er wandte sich an Katsuya und funkelte ihn an.  
„Hat er recht?“, Katsuya nickte und Honda schien sich etwas zu beruhigen.  
  


„Er hat alles in die Wege geleitet und auch die Kur danach organisiert.“  
„Warum wohnst du dann hier?“  
Auf diese Frage hin musste Katsuya lachen und Seto drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite. Ein leichter Rotschimmer war bei ihm zu sehen und Honda traute seinen Augen nicht.  
„Zuerst war es so, dass er sicher gehen wollte, dass bei mir alles in Ordnung ist. Er wollte nicht riskieren, dass ich ihn verklagen könnte. Doch dann...hat sich das geändert“, Katsuya lachte wieder.  
„Es freut mich für dich“, Yuugi und Honda blickten verwirrt zwischen Anzu und Katsuya hin und her. Katsuya wurde auch rot und vergrub sein Gesicht im Nacken von Seto. Erst nach dieser Aktion, wurde es den beiden klar.  
„Aber….aber…WIE? WARUM?“, Honda stotterte. Yuugi lächelte und gab Katsuya den Daumen nach oben.  
„Hast du was dagegen, Honda?“, knurrte Seto. Er hatte sich inzwischen umgedreht und blickte den Brünetten aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an.  
„N-nein! Aber ihr habt euch gehasst! Wie konnte dann…das entstehen!“, Honda fuchtelte mit den Armen und Seto verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ist das ‚Wie‘ nicht egal?“, fragte Yuugi und setzte sich wieder hin. Honda blickte den Bunthaarigen verdutzt an, nickte dann aber. Auch Seto setzte sich wieder und zog seinen blonden Freund auf seinen Schoß.

  
„Jounouchi, ich…ich freue mich. Wirklich. Aber, Alter! Du kannst sowas nicht einfach mit dem Arm aus dem Sack lassen! Warum hast du nicht angerufen?“  
„Ich….“, Katsuya schweifte ab und vergrub wieder sein Gesicht in Setos Halsbeuge. Vorsichtig legten sie die Arme des CEOs um ihn.  
„Es fällt ihm schwer davon zu reden. Bis ich diesen Arm soweit hatte waren eineinhalb Wochen um. Bis ich Katsuya dazu bekam, mir zuzuhören war wieder eine Woche um. Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, durch was er gegangen ist. _Ich_ kann es mir nicht vorstellen. Das einzige was ich weiß, ist, dass es furchtbar sein muss, einen Arm zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es kein menschlicher ist. Doch muss ich auch sagen, dass ich froh darum bin. Nicht um den Unfall und deren körperlichen Folgen. Sondern deswegen, dass ich so erkennen konnte, was Katsuya für mich bedeutet“, er kraulte den Blonden auf seinem Schoß im Nacken und küsste ihn sanft auf den Kopf. Ein zufriedenes Murmeln war zu hören. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwas, bevor sich die anderen verabschiedeten und das Pärchen sich im Schlafzimmer zurückzog.


End file.
